


To; The One who Found Me

by BooksandKpop



Series: To; The One who... [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Gen, Letter, Not Beta Read, first fanfic, other members mentioned - Freeform, youngjae pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: I'm writing you this letter because I find it easier to put words on paper than say them out loud.
Written from Youngjae's POV to the reader.





	

To; The One who Found Me.

It was Friday, I ran home from college with my collar turned up against the weather. It was raining and the cold winter wind blew the water in to my eyes and down my back. I had no hood, no coat, and no umbrella. Hence why I ran. I hadn’t done a lot of exercise these past few weeks, skipping my dance classes in favour of the music room, composing new songs. It had certainly caught up with me though, my breath coming in short gasps as I finally turned on to the residential street where I lived. I reached the door of my apartment, I turned the handle but it didn’t open. 

My door was never locked, with one or both of my roommates always home. I fished through my pockets looking for the keys I knew I didn’t have with me, I never needed them. Banging on the door yielded no results, there was no one home. Then it hit me, they were gone to the city to celebrate their anniversary. Leaving me alone for the first time since we started living together two years ago. Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung, my hyungs and roommates. Gone for the weekend to enjoy some time together, just the two of them. And there I was, standing in the rain, locked out of my own house with no way in until they got back on Sunday evening. 

I almost cried with frustration, maybe I did but the rain running from my hair down my face made it hard to tell. I trudged over to the bench on the opposite side of the road, the stinging rain had drained all the energy and life from me. I could have gone back to the college campus, I could have gone to the café ten minutes down the road. But instead I sat in the rain, feeling like I deserved the punishment, not caring if I caught pneumonia. It would serve me right.

You found me 15 minutes later, sitting on the bench staring holes into the ground, completely soaked to the skin, shivering from the cold permeating my bones. I looked up when I realised there was no more rain falling on my head. You stood there with your big golf umbrella, obnoxiously bright colours contrasting the dark grey sky. Your clothes were slightly damp, although it was hard to tell since you wore a black shirt, black trousers and black jacket, like a shadow standing under a rainbow.

The look you gave me was like the one my mother gave me when I came home from school one day with a broken arm, filled with concern and worry. You asked me what happened, and then your look changed to incorporate a hint of disapproval when I told you I locked myself out of my apartment. It was just like my mother when I told her I broke my arm by falling out of the tree in the school yard, despite her constant warnings not to climb it. 

But still, you offered your hand to help me up, and walked me to your apartment five minutes further down. You let me in to your house with no more questions asked, I was too numb at the time to think about this.

Your apartment was spotless, nothing out of place, everything was so clean and bright. I walked in your door, and left my battered sneakers beside your polished boots. I was dripping water all over your floor, but you said nothing as you directed me to the bathroom and told me to take a hot shower. I just nodded, my teeth were chattering too hard to say much. I closed the door behind me and began to strip out of my sodden clothes as quickly as I could with unresponsive fingers. 

You didn’t knock before you came in again with a giant hoodie and pair of tracksuits that definitely looked too big for you. I was only standing in my boxers at this time, but you seemed unfazed, just showing me how to turn on the water and adjust the temperature. Another thing I didn’t give much thought to, I was far too cold. You pointed to the towels I could use and then instructed me to bring my wet clothes out of the bathroom when I was finished. You asked if I had any food allergies, satisfied with a shake of my head to indicate no. You told me to take as long as I might need, and as you turned to leave, you smiled, and the iciness that had taken over my body seemed to melt a little. 

I finished stripping my wet clothes and stood into your shower, I let the amazingly hot water wash over my frozen skin. When I finished showering, after washing my hair with your coconut shampoo, I dried myself off and decided that these were by far the fluffiest towels I had ever felt. It was like wrapping myself in a cloud.

The clothes you left for me were slightly big on me too, but they were warm and comfy so I couldn’t really complain. From the way you were dressed when we met, so formal and sombre, I didn’t expect you to be the kind of person to own these types of clothes. But when I left the bathroom and found you standing in the kitchen in an oversized cardigan and loose grey tracksuits not unlike the ones I was now wearing, I reckoned there was a lot I didn’t know about you. 

Before I could announce my presence in the kitchen, the wet clothes in my hands were whipped away (to be washed and dried, you stated simply when I exclaimed in confusion) and I was pushed to sit at your dining table. The bowl of piping hot soup and steaming mug of tea that was waiting for me came as a surprise, but with an authoritative “Eat up” I did just that. It warmed my insides and left me feeling sleepy but content. I tried to offer my help cleaning up but you insisted I needed to rest. The blanket you wrapped around my shoulders was soft and warm, just like you I thought wistfully. We sat on your couch and you asked all about me, and with a security I had never felt before I told you everything, despite only meeting you an hour ago. 

My name was Choi Youngjae I told you, and after discovering we were close in age we both agreed to use informal language. I was a music major, attending the local university on a scholarship, and I found out that you were taking a year out of college, working part time in a book store and teaching music to children. We both played piano, we both loved Disney and animals. When I told you a funny anecdote from my last showcase you laughed, and it sounded like a choir of angels singing the highest of praises. 

It wasn’t long before I started to yawn and when you took my hand to show me where the bedroom was I was too exhausted to protest. I wanted to insist that I sleep on the couch but the fatigue was too much. You tucked me in to your bed, which was rather small but comfortable, and when you asked if I minded sharing I shook my head. There was plenty of room for us both I assured you. That was probably one of the best night’s sleep I had in a long time, falling in to a deep slumber straight away. 

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to find I had started to cuddle you while we slept, my arms wrapped around your smaller frame easily. It just felt so right, waking up to you there proceeded to warm me more than the blanket thrown over us. As you stirred and looked at me, the innocence and purity in your eyes took my breath away, I felt the need to protect you with all I had. 

You didn’t seem to mind our closeness, and I had to wonder how you could be so comfortable with someone you barley knew clutching you like a teddy bear as we slept. We got up and you made breakfast, I seemed to have caught a cold from the rain the day before, and you laughed at my sneezes. It was inevitable you said, and started to lecture me on the workings of the immune system, using words I didn’t recognise but I just smiled and nodded. 

You were very intelligent and well spoken, your voice like soothing honey. 

We had pancakes and hot chocolate, it was still raining outside. You went for a shower and changed in to the fluffiest jumper I had ever seen, fluffier even than your towels. We sat wrapped in the same blanket from the night before and watched your impressive selection of Disney films, singing along to every song. Your voice was as heavenly as your laugh, I couldn’t get enough of it, of you. 

The rain let up around lunch time, so we went out, I was back in my own clothes which smelled fresh and new. I drank coffee and you just had water, caffeine didn’t agree with you, and your friends all claimed you were bouncy enough without it. I had to agree with them, you were a physical manifestation of happiness itself, sunshine had nothing on the brightness of your smile or the warmth in your voice. No matter where we went people would smile and wave to you, it seemed everyone was your friend. I understood why, you were a delight to be around and your presence seemed to make everything look more beautiful. 

We returned to your apartment after a walk around the park, where I had shared with you about my roommates and how we met. You laughed at my description of Jaebum, a gruff leader type who was scary when mad but still managed to be a giant softie. Jinyoung intrigued you, a man full of darcasm and wit but still seemed to have such inherent motherly qualities. Stories of my other four friends had you creased, a volume to your laughter that almost matched my own. Mark the quiet hyung from America, who I co-owned a puppy with. You cooed over photos of Coco, and I felt like a proud father. Jackson I told you was loud and full of energy, a Hong Kong man with many talents, and a knack for making people laugh. Bambam from Thailand, you couldn’t pronounce his full name and got slightly embarrassed. He was a fashion guru who loved making mischief. And finally the giant maknae Yugyeom, annoying as anything and an incredible dancer. He was very sensitive and we all protected him like a baby. 

Although there was something troubling me, I had to ask you the question that was on my mind. Why were you so open, so welcoming, and so friendly with people you had never met before? It was dangerous, anyone could take advantage of you and your inherent sweetness. 

You looked puzzled, your head tipped slightly to the side as you contemplated what I asked. It was in your nature you mused out loud, you were raised to always help people whenever you could. You were lucky enough to have been raised by a secure, caring community and although you knew that darkness existed, you chose to see the possibility for good in everybody. And besides, you added almost as an afterthought, no one could take advantage of you when you were a third Dan black belt who knew all about the pressure points and weak spots on the human body. A giant grin broke across your face at my shock. 

Maybe you were not just as soft as I originally thought.

I sighed defeated, and we sat together aimlessly browsing the internet like old friends, it was so comforting. Watching stupid cat videos and debating the best online gaming tactics. You suddenly squawked at some stage later that evening as we began to discuss dinner, I had never called my roommates to tell them what happened. It was the first time I thought about that, my hyungs were so protective of me, they would freak out if they found out what happened. I called them under your direct orders (“Or so help me Youngjae I will call them myself”). 

I was right, they did freak out, insisting they come back straight away despite my protests. They would be back first thing in the morning and “seriously Jae-ah we can’t leave you anywhere”. 

I was upset that they were cutting their trip short because of me, but you cheered me up with the promise of my favourite meal for dinner. Honestly you were too good for me, how could anyone else ever compare, I was falling for you hard but you didn’t seem to notice. After dinner, which I successfully managed to clean up after against your wishes, we went back to your room and cuddled in bed. Why were you so comfortable like this? I wondered out loud, just lying in bed with a stranger with no awkwardness. And come to think of it, how had you not been embarrassed walking in on me almost naked the day before? 

You turned to look at me, an expression of deep thought on your face. You simply told me that you didn’t feel sexual attraction to anybody, that you were raised by people who were so open and comfortable in their own bodies you sometimes forgot about other peoples need for privacy. Nakedness never phased you, and you felt happy in your own skin, so embarrassment over anyone seeing your body was non-existent. So even though I was a very attractive and handsome guy (I turned bright red at this outright compliment) you didn’t feel anything other than a sense of friendship with me, despite being in such close physical contact. 

Even though it should have made me upset, this direct rejection from someone I had begun to develop feeling towards, instead I just felt a warm glow. This was a connection which wouldn’t be troubled by awkwardness about our bodies, I was quite comfortable with myself, being a dancer and in relatively good shape. I was content with just cuddles and giggling about whatever random things came to mind, singing songs at the top of our lungs and lounging around doing nothing all day. As these thoughts of a future closeness with you, I smiled, and you called me your sunshine. That just made me smile harder and you laughed when I called you my angel. And as we fell asleep wrapped around one another, bare skin touching with only underwear to separate us, it was serene, it felt like finally finding my own oasis of peace. 

When they said first thing in the morning I honestly didn’t take my roommates 100% seriously, but yet a loud banging woke us at an ungodly hour. As you went to answer the door only wearing a band t-shirt two sizes too big (that still managed to stop only just below your hips), I contemplated what series of crazy events had led me here. And as I heard exclamations and awkward apologies from my two hyungs, mostly Jaebum-hyung, I laughed as I thought back to Friday, it seemed like eons ago. When I walked out into your hall in only my boxers and they exclaimed even louder, blushing furiously at the implications and conclusions they had jumped to, I smiled wide. 

You ushered them in to your home, insisting on having breakfast despite it barely being past dawn. I threw on the jumper you gave me on the first day and explained everything to my two friends, who were both red as ripe tomatoes, and you set up the pan to cook French toast and waffles. They calmed down after I finished explaining and said how grateful they were to you. You just laughed it off, and you said you were happy to have met me. 

Breakfast was a happy affair, recounting both of our stories from the past two days. It was a shame it had to end, but I needed to go home and do assignments for Monday (I groaned out loud when my hyungs reminded me of that). As I bid you goodbye, we exchanged numbers and promised to keep in contact often. It wasn’t long before you became fast friends with my roommates and the others, sharing stories and even staying together often. Going out to the cinema, and for dinner, having game nights and even thinking about taking a trip when I got a break from college. My roommates were able to go on more excursions together, secure in the knowledge that you would take care of me. Simply put, it was bliss, you were the missing piece of our puzzle and you fitted in with us perfectly.

So now, as I write this letter to you, five years after our fateful meeting, I hope you are happy with me. I know it took me far too long to finally get the courage to ask you out. I know that I was awkward at first, not wanting to sabotage the beautiful friendship we had. But you made me realise that a relationship was just a friendship. One which had a title and a stronger, more intimate bond. One that meant kisses and hand holding were seen as a normal thing, and spending exuberant amounts on gifts for the other was not frowned upon. 

So I write you this letter as a thanks, thank you for becoming my other half, for teaching me that every cloud truly does have a silver lining. Thank you for being my sunshine, my guardian angel, my reason to wake up and want to make the world a better place. You have changed me for the better, and I hope that you feel I have done the same for you. 

Please come to the bench where we first met, I am waiting here to ask you a question that I think has been a long time coming.

From; The One who Loves You.

P.S Please say yes? This ring was expensive and I lost the receipt. Plus the others have already set up a party to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, feedback is appreciated!
> 
> It's bad I know. But hey I tried.


End file.
